Unexpected
by ForgetfulMangoes
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission: infiltrate the palace, gain information, and assassinate the King and Queen. Alfred totally didn't expect to fall in love along the way, nor did he expect to uncover a hidden secret that could change everything. Yaoi, mainly USUK, minor FrUk, Cardverse!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** - It was supposed to be a simple mission: infiltrate the castle, gain information, and assassinate the King and Queen. What Alfred didn't expect was to fall in love along the way nor did he expect to uncover a hidden secret that could change everything. Yaoi, FrUk, USUK, Cardverse!AU.

**Rating -** M. It's a yaoi. What do you expect? o 3 o

**Pairings - **FrUk, USUK, and GerIta. More to be determined!

**Warnings - **Yaoi, Sex, Cliches, the usual.

I do not own Hetalia, everything belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I can wish though... ; u ;

**Author's notes - **Yay, my first Hetalia story! I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC. This version of Cardverse!AU is a bit different than the usual. The King of Spades will be France, the Queen will be England, and the Jack will be Prussia.

**Chapter 1 - Introductions and Confusion **

"America, do you understand?" Ludwig asked, staring at the brunette with a stern expression. They were currently in the main office of Axis, a secret service that specialized in assassination and spying. The base was located underground, underneath the peaceful Kingdom of Hearts.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to pretend to be the bodyguard of the Queen and gain information about them. Then, I'll kill both the King and Queen," Alfred said, waving Ludwig off. He grabbed the soda on the Ludwig's desk before sipping it, loudly. "Blah, blah, blah."

"It's a serious mission. If we don't succeed, then the Land of Spades will be in chaos. It'll disrupt all the other lands too, since the King of Spades is also the King of Diamonds," Ludwig said, his expression not wavering in the slightest.

"Yeah, I know that it's a serious mission, but why doesn't Prussia just do it?" Alfred whined, clutching the soda in his hand rather tightly. "He's already working for them! In fact, he's the closest to them, right? It should be easy."

"He'd be the main suspect. No more questions America," Ludwig answered, his piercing blue eyes showing mild annoyance. He handed Alfred a plane ticket and a black, faded watch.

Alfred set his soda down and took hold of the two items. Tucking the plane ticket into the pocket of his jacket, he took to staring at the watch with a confused expression on his face. "What the hell...? Why would you give me a stupid watch? I can use my phone to check the time! This thing looks like it's a few hundred years old!"

Ludwig sighed, loudly. "How the hell are you the best agent in Axis?"

Alfred gave an amused grin and said, "Because, I'm the hero that saves the day!"

"Yeah yeah. Okay, so the watch is how I'll be able to contact you when you're at the castle, vice versa," Ludwig explained. "Just press the first button to initiate a call to me and the second to answer a call. It'll vibrate, slightly, when I'm trying to contact you."

Alfred nodded, staring intently at the watch. "Alright, Germany." With a sudden peak of curiosity, he pressed the first button on the side.

Ludwig raised his eyebrows, feeling his watch tingle on his wrist. "It works. Okay?"

"I just wanted to try!" Alfred exclaimed. "Killjoy..."

"One more thing. Don't use your code name nor your real name when you introduce yourself."

Alfred strapped on the watch and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know all this! Everyone knows this!"

The German nodded. "I have to remind you in case you forget. Knowing you, you probably will."

"Hey!" Alfred exclaimed, indignantly.

"You leave tomorrow morning for the Kingdom of Spades. Now, go."

"You seem awfully rushed today," Alfred noted.

"Don't forget anything. Also, it'll be in your best interest the search up the King and Queen of Spades to learn more about your opponents," Ludwig said, ignoring Alfred's comment.

"I won't! I'm the hero, remember? And, yeah, I'll search them up. They're royalty so I doubt they know how to cook much less fight. They have servants to do it all for them. So, this mission will be a breeze!" Alfred flashed a grin before he stood up from his seat, grabbing his half-empty soda, and headed out the door, nearly bumping into Feliciano along the way.

"Oh, America!" Feliciano exclaimed, his hazel eyes closed as he gave a innocent smile.

"Hey, Italy. Germany's over there..." Alfred trailed off. "Waiting for you..." Alfred gave a devious smile, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. He now knew why Germany was in a rush. "Have fun guys."

"Ve~ Germany! Germany!" Feliciano exclaimed, rushing towards his blonde boyfriend. He ended up tripping halfway into the room, landing on the floor with a loud thud. "I'm okay!"

Ludwig sighed and stared up at the Italian boy with a kind smile. Feliciano was the only person that could make him smile, no matter what.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alfred grabbed his bags and ran through the airport at a brisk speed, knowing that he was going to be late in a few minutes. His stupid alarm on his stupid phone hadn't worked in the morning! He didn't even have time to Google the King and Queen like he had promised Germany. Damn, he really should have known not to use his phone as an alarm. He set it on PM instead of AM! Rookie mistake.

Reaching the front desk, he fumbled to find his plane ticket in his pocket. He couldn't have left it at home!

"Sir?" the woman at the desk asked, staring at the nervous-looking brunette. His cowlick was bobbing around in the air as he searched for his missing ticket.

"Aha!" Alfred exclaimed, holding the slightly crumpled ticket. He handed it to the woman with an excited look on his face.

The woman said, "Put your luggage on the conveyor." Handing him the ticket, she said, "Go to the northern entrance, right over there." She gestured to the back of the airport. "Your flight will be leaving in around 10 minutes."

Alfred nodded, dumping his bags onto the conveyor belt and grabbing the plane ticket before running off. At least he didn't miss the flight!

Once he had reached the Northern entrance, Alfred was panting rather heavily. He took a few more seconds to compose himself before he walked up to the guard and handed him the ticket.

The guard nodded and gave the ticket back to the tired brunette. "The plane leaves soon. I would get in if I were you."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah... I was really late because my alarm didn't wake me up. I would have-"

"You're wasting time," the guard cut in, obviously not wanting to here the brunette talk.

Alfred gave a sheepish smile before running through the hall towards the plane.

"Good morning, sir," the flight attendant, a petite dark-haired girl, said with a small smile.

"Morning!" Alfred replied before heading into the cabin of the plane. He glanced around, looking for a suitable spot to sit down in. Since he was late, there weren't many seat left.

He walked down each of the cabins in the plane before finding an empty seat in the back. Sitting down, he laid his head back and sighed. If he were to be honest, he wasn't exactly a fan of planes. They always made his butt feel unpleasantly numb after sitting down for hours without getting up. The turbulence wasn't so fun either.

He took off his glasses and dropped them onto his lap. Shutting his eyes, he prepared to have a long, simple nap to pass the time before he felt a tingling on his wrist. He opened his eyes with minimal annoyance and stared at the watch that was on his wrist. Pressing the first button on the side, he saw the watch flicker until he saw Germany looking up at him.

"Are you on the plane?" the German man asked.

"Yeah, I am. What do you think this place is?" Alfred said, a bit too loudly.

The passengers in the front of him glanced at the brunette with curious glances.

"Mommy, is that guy talking to himself?" a little girl asked her mom, tugging at the woman's shirt.

"Don't judge," the woman whispered, scolding her daughter.

"Good. I'm glad that you made it on board the plane," Ludwig said before closing the call. The watch flickered to how it normally was with the digital time blinking on the front instead of the usual pointers.

Alfred sighed. What was the point of the call? Better yet, what was the point of the watch in the first place? Using a phone would be a lot easier. He didn't even know why he was doing this mission. He was known to be one of the "best" agents in Axis, but it was all just dumb luck. He never had a set plan. He always just winged it and it all ended well for him.

He ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde locks and lay his head back against the seat once more. Shutting his eyes, he hoped for some sleep. He supposed that he should be a bit worried about the mission, but he really wasn't nervous or anything. What was there to be afraid of? The King and Queen probably both are gullible and spoiled rich brats. It'll be easy enough to get rid of them to put a stop to the unneeded war. But, the downside was that he had to deal with the Queen for a month before getting rid of them both.

He vaguely wondered how the Queen would look like. Was she an old woman? Was she a pretty woman? He really didn't want to be stuck with a cranky old lady for a month. What if she hated him?

_'Just sleep... Stop thinking so much!'_ Alfred internally scolded himself. He changed his position on the uncomfortable chair and tried his hardest to get some rest.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Is this even edible?" Francis asked as he poked what was on his plate with a fork. Apparently, it was supposed to be a cake, but it didn't look anything like one, rather a burnt rock decorated with colorful icing.

"I tried to make it for you," Arthur said, staring at the "cake" with an amused expression.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Francis asked, bluntly. He glanced up at his "wife" with a suspicious expression.

"No! I seriously tried to make you a cake for your fucking birthday which is tomorrow! You have the ball in a week, so I won't have time to make the cake tomorrow!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but I'm not going to eat that," Francis said with a sigh as he placed the fork down. He ran a hand through his long, silky blonde hair as he stared at the thing on his plate.

"If you did appreciate it then you would try it!" Arthur exclaimed, his expression indignant. His eyebrows were knit together as he bit his lip.

Francis stared up at Arthur and forcefully pulled the lithe blonde onto his lap.

"What the-" Arthur's emerald eyes widened as he felt a hand clamp onto his mouth, effectively shutting it.

Francis gave a smirk, leaning down closer to his Queen. He whispered, seductively, into Arthur's ear, licking the shell of it. "I'll eat it, only if I get to eat it off of you, _mon amour._"

Arthur pried Francis' hand off of his mouth and turned around to face the King. He leaned forward to kiss the older man. At least, that's what Francis thought was going to happen. Instead, he felt a warm hand grip onto his throat, tightly.

"You wish!" Arthur hissed. He grabbed the fork on the mahogany table and stabbed the cake before shoving it into Francis' face. "Eat it like a normal person, you bloody git!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_'Fucking Francis. I try to make you a cake for your birthday and you don't even try it. Bloody unappreciative git!'_ Arthur fumed as he stomped through the halls of the palace. He was beyond furious at the other blonde man for no other reason than because Francis had insulted his cooking, once more. It was an everyday thing, but it was still a touchy subject.

"Stupid frog!" Arthur yelled aloud. "One day, I'll show you. I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll never be able to walk again!"

A few of the servants stared at the fuming Queen of Spades with identical expressions of amusement. It was a normal thing for the King and the Queen to get into a fight. It happened almost everyday. It was to be expected.

"Are you alright, my Queen?" a dark-skinned girl with long dark hair tied with red ribbons into low ponytails asked, staring at Arthur with worry present in her golden eyes.

"I'm fine," Arthur snapped. "I'll be going outside for some fresh air."

"Do you need someone to accompany you?" Michelle asked, hope glinting in her hazel eyes.

Arthur shook his head. "No thanks."

"Oh... Okay," Michelle replied, a bit downcast. "Well, uhm, enjoy the outside?"

"Thank you," Arthur replied, stiffly, before walking off. He headed further down the pristine halls, his brilliant green eyes trained at the floor with an almost somber expression. It really had hurt when the Frenchman didn't want to eat something that he had made, or tried to make. He wouldn't admit though; he was much too proud for that.

"My Queen, where are you going?" Gilbert asked, jogging towards the queen, as he noticed the blonde walking down the halls, alone.

"Just going outside," Arthur replied, dully.

"But, your new bodyguard is to be arriving soon. It might be dangerous outside alone," Gilbert argued. Alfred was supposed to arrive any minute now.

"I can take care of myself," Arthur replied, his voice deathly calm. "I'm not weak."

"I know that you aren't weak, but you're not as strong as me," Gilbert flashed a smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're so awesome..." The blonde had a sudden idea. "You'll be a lot more awesome if you would let me go outside."

"Of course, I'm so awesome! You can go outside because I'm awesome!" Gilbert's red eyes flashed with pride as he gave a cocky grin.

Arthur gave a nod and headed to the outside, this time, his pace slightly quickened.

_ 'Idiot. How the hell is he the jack?'_ Arthur thought as he stepped outside, feeling the cool breeze against his hot skin. He gave a small sigh of relief as he sauntered through the large field of beautiful flowers and trees that encompassed the entire castle. He could see the large lake sparkling in the sun a mile away.

He stared at all the beautiful scenery with a calm expression on his smooth, flawless face, the feelings of anger forgotten. He sat down on the grass and laid down, enjoying the feeling of the soft, cool grass. He stared over to his side and was greeted with the sight of golden dandelions fluttering in the breeze. The petals of the flower had the same shade of color as Francis' hair.

Snap! Arthur pulled the plant out of its roots and yelled, "Why the fuck doesn't he appreciate me?! I try to do something nice and he ends up turning away! Even if my cooking skills aren't the best, couldn't he at least try a piece of it?! Fucking git."

Arthur ripped the petals off the dandelion in an angry craze and crumpled the flower, throwing the remnants of it onto the grass. "Fuck you Francis!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After riding the plane for hours then riding the taxi more a few more, Alfred finally reached the front of the palace. His twinkling blue eyes were wide with shock and admiration as he stared at the place. The whole population of the Kingdom could probably fit in there with no problem!

The palace was surrounded by an enormous meadow filled with tall, lush trees and smooth, flowing grass. There were beautifully crafted Greek statues scattered about at strategic areas that made the place seem even more majestic than it already was. Alfred could also spot a large, sparkling lake farther down the meadow, twinkling in the warm sunlight.

He directed his view at the palace, feeling a strange jealousy envelope him. The place was just so fucking fancy! The entire palace seemed to be modeled after the traditional Greek palace, long and flat with large marble pillars. The palace seemed to also twinkle in the sun, much like the lake. The palace was guarded by an enormous gold gate that had the Spades emblem carved in all around the edges.

_'No reason to admire the enemy,'_ Alfred reminded himself. He was to try to gain information on a nearing war and stop it by killing the royals. From Prussia, he had heard that they were rich snobs that only cared about money. He was glad to get rid of people like that. He'd bet that most of the citizens in Spades would want the King and Queen gone too. Of course, he didn't trust Prussia either. The guy always seemed to be extremely conceited and just plain shady.

"Why the fuck doesn't he appreciate me?! I try to do something nice and he ends up turning away! Even if my cooking skills aren't the best, couldn't he at least try a piece of it?! Fucking git!" a smooth, masculine voice in a distinctly British accent yelled out.

Alfred turned his head to the direction of the noise and noticed a gorgeous blonde man dressed in expensive, frilly clothing brutally murdering an innocent dandelion. At that moment, everything froze and out of nowhere, Alfred felt sharp pain in his upper arm that lasted for a few seconds. _'What the heck was that...?' _

"Fuck you Francis!" the blonde yelled, grabbing ahold of another dandelion, ready to rip it into shreds.

"Why are you murdering that flower?" Alfred blurted out, shaking the slicing pain off, as he stared at the raging blonde man.

The blonde man turned his head to face Alfred. Brilliant emerald eyes met twinkling blue ones. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uhm, I'm just a visitor. The name's Al-" Alfred stopped himself. "Alphonse! What's your name?"

Arthur blinked, tilting his head a bit. The guy didn't know who he was? _'He's probably a visitor then.' _"I'm Arthur."

"So, why are you murdering innocent flowers?" Alfred asked.

"Why not?" Arthur retorted. "I rather like murdering flowers. It brings me joy."

"But, they did nothing to you! How could you?!" Alfred blurted out as he ran towards the bundle of dandelions that were next to the blonde man. "I shall be the hero who protects the innocent!"

Arthur sighed and went to pull out another flower before getting his hand caught by Alfred. The blonde stared up at the man in front of him and felt a faint beating in his heart. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He had short, but smooth sandy-brown hair with a strange strand that stuck up. It suited him though. He had twinkling blue eyes filled with amusement and smooth, flawless features. His skin was as few shades lighter than his hair and was just as alluring to sight. The man had a body of a athlete, muscular, but not too muscular. It was shown under his casual, brown jacket and casual jeans. He was just perfect.

Alfred, in turn, stared down at the short man, marveling at the other's beauty. The guy had silky, short blonde hair that partially fell in front of his face mixing well with his expressive, emerald orbs that currently held anger and hurt. He had porcelain, pale skin that seemed to shine in the sunlight with a smooth, graceful body to match. Alfred noted the fancy clothing that the other man had on. The blue silk coat over the white ruffled shirt and the smooth, tight caramel colored pants. The blonde also had a small blue hat on the corner of his head that matched the color of the coat. Alfred could guess that this was an aristocrat, someone with a ton of money. In other words, the blonde would probably be another one of those spoiled brats.

"You're not going to kill anymore flowers!" Alfred exclaimed, his shining blue eyes clashing with the other's emerald green.

"I'll do what I want," Arthur replied, calmly.

"I won't let you. These flowers have families too!"

"I'll kill them if I want. They can't do anything about it."

"They may not be able to anything about it, but I certainly can!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Piss off." Arthur could feel his temper rising by the second.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Bloody tosser!" Arthur snapped.

"Asshole!" Alfred retorted.

"Ah, I see you've met each other already," a masculine voice spoke up.

Both Alfred and Arthur turned to the intruder.

"Gilbert?!"

"Prussia?!"

"Who's Gilbert?" Alfred asked before smacking himself on the head, internally. Fuck, he wasn't supposed to say Prussia!

"Who's Prussia?" Arthur asked, directing a glare towards Alfred.

"My first name is Gilbert and my middle name is Prussia." Gilbert gave a feral grin.

"Your middle name is a country," Arthur said, lamely.

"Yeah, so awesome right?" Gilbert looked over at Alfred, feigning ignorance at the man in front of him. "What's your name?"

"His name's Alphonse," Arthur cut in.

"Yeah..." Alfred replied, sheepishly.

_'Of course he'd choose a similar name... So not awesome.'_ Gilbert inwardly shook his head.

"Okay, Alphonse meet the Queen of Spades, Arthur. My Queen, meet Alphonse, your new bodyguard." Gilbert grinned.

"What?!" they exclaimed, simultaneously.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** - It was supposed to be a simple mission: infiltrate the castle, gain information, and assassinate the King and Queen. What Alfred didn't expect was to fall in love along the way nor did he expect to uncover a hidden secret that could change everything. Yaoi, FrUk, USUK, Cardverse!AU.

**Rating -** M. It's a yaoi. What do you expect? o 3 o

**Pairings - **FrUk, USUK, and GerIta. More to be determined!

**Warnings - **Yaoi, Sex, Cliches, the usual.

I do not own Hetalia, everything belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I can wish though... ; u ;

**Author's notes - **Sorry for the long wait! I kept on changing the course of the story, because it was a bit confusing at first. Oh, I made some minor changes in Chapter 1. Francis' birthday, as well as the Ball, will be in a week, not in a day. It may be changed, depending on how the story progresses. I also changed the genre of this story from Humor to Drama, but I'm not so sure if it'll stay that way. xD

**Chapter 2- Discoveries and Realizations**

"You're joking me right? Isn't the Queen supposed to be... Uhm, I don't know, a female?!" Alfred exclaimed, pure confusion swirling in his blue eyes, as he stared at Arthur.

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. "So what? It's just a position. It doesn't matter if the Queen is male or female."

"So, is the King female or something?" Alfred asked with blatant ignorance as he turned to give Gilbert a questioning look.

"The King is male," Gilbert replied. "Being a King is strictly a male position."

"Oh." Alfred gave a sheepish smile. "I knew that." He turned back to look at the fuming blonde Brit. "Er... So, you're gay?"

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" Arthur hissed.

Alfred raised his hands up, signalling defeat. "No, I was just wondering."

Arthur bit his lip in annoyance as he gave Gilbert a dark glare promising revenge. "I'm stuck with this idiot as a bodyguard? And, why the hell do I even need one?!"

Gilbert sighed. "For your protection, my Queen. Francis and the Awesome me both agreed that you need protection in case anything suspicious happens."

"I can take care of myself!" Arthur snapped. "I've said this thousands of times!"

Alfred stared at the fuming blonde and laughed, loudly. He stepped over to Arthur and put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "You don't look like you can protect yourself. You need a hero to do it for you!"

Arthur's face grew red as he smacked Alfred's hand off his shoulder. "I assure you I can take care of myself. I don't need an idiot like you to help. You'll probably screw everything up."

Alfred's eyes twitched with annoyance under his glasses, but he kept his cheerful grin up. Alfred knew that to kill the intended targets, he first needed to get them to think that he was a harmless idiot, then he could strike when it's least expected. And as of right now, the Queen believed him to be a stupid idiot. Perfect. "I'm not an idiot! I'm a hero!"

"Yeah, right." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Alphonse, come along with me. I'll show you around the palace, since I doubt the Queen wants to do it, himself," Gilbert said. "Let's head back to the palace. You too, my Queen.

"Fine. I'll have a word with Francis then," Arthur fumed, before speeding off towards the palace. "I'm going on ahead."

Alfred watched Arthur's retreating figure, totally not noticing how graceful the blonde man's movements were. With a sigh, he turned to Gilbert and exclaimed, "What kind of Queen is that? I thought Queens were supposed to be patient and sophisticated. He's anything but that! If anything, he's a cranky, irritable man who doesn't seem to care much about his appearance as the fucking Queen! He insulted me like twenty times!"

Gilbert gave a throaty chuckle before answering, "Would you rather have someone totally not awesome to babysit?"

"Yeah! It'd be so much easier than this! I'm pretty sure that Arthur hates me anyways! How long do I even have to stay as his bodyguard?!"

"Isn't it a lot easier to do your job if you hate the person?" Gilbert questioned, his red eyes glinting in the sunlight. "Just wait until the King's ball. It's around a week away, and that's around the time when you need to assassinate them both."

Alfred sighed and gave a weak nod. "Better a week than a month... But, why do I have to kill them both? Like, I know the people are angry, but it doesn't seem that way when I was there in the city. All the citizens seemed content and joyous. I wasn't expecting that at all. I thought that the people would be having riots on the street or something..."

Gilbert nodded, as if in agreement. "Yeah, that's true. The kingdom does seem to be peaceful right? Well, it's a facade. It's because the people are too afraid to show that they're scared. After all, they don't have the power that the royals do. Plus, it's more of an internal conflict within the people. It's a fight between people who are supporting the King and his rule, and the people who want away with the King. The uprising is more of Francis' fault since he's the one that spends lavish amounts of money on his court while completely ignoring the needs of the people. Arthur doesn't spend any of the money, since he's rather content with what he has."

"Oh..." Alfred trailed off before giving a small frown. "It's the start of a rebellion if I don't assassinate them?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. You have to do away with them both, sadly. Unless a better King takes Francis' place, but I doubt that he would relinquish his position. He's not a bad man, but he's one for the luxurious lifestyle. His reckless spending of money and the fact that he doesn't pay attention to the laws like a good monarch should are what's causing all the internal ruckus. Totally not awesome at all."

"Oh, so Arthur's the innocent one in all this?" Alfred asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Not exactly. You see, Arthur's the one who married Francis in the first place. Arthur was born the Queen of Spades, being that he has the mark of royalty on his body-"

"Wait, the royals are born with marks on their bodies? Like... Birth marks?" Alfred asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. If you have the mark then you're rightfully King or Queen. The mark differs from kingdom to kingdom and it doesn't have to form during birth. It's possible to have the mark form at anytime. The person who gets the mark is rightfully chosen as royalty from the spirits above and it normally happens during either birth or during the time when a kingdom doesn't have both the King or Queen."

"Oh, so Arthur's mark is a..." Alfred trailed off, momentarily forgetting what that weird shape was called.

"Arthur's mark is a blue spade," Gilbert replied, giving a smirk at Alfred's forgetfulness.

"So, Francis has one too? Like, I heard that from Germany that Francis is both the King of Spades and the King of Diamonds."

Gilbert gave a sigh. "Yeah, that's true. Arthur was the lone Queen of Spades, until he fell in love with the King of Diamonds and married him. So, Francis is now the King of both kingdoms, but he chooses to stay here with Arthur. The Queen of Diamonds doesn't exactly love Francis. It was just that the two had the markings on their bodies showing that they were of royalty."

"So, the Kingdom is complete right now right? There's a King and a Queen even though the King doesn't have the birth mark thingy..."

Gilbert shook his head before giving a crooked grin. "Hah nope! For all we know, there might be someone out there in the world with the other Blue Spade mark, but we don't know. Francis is known to be the King, but he isn't the King chosen from the spirits above. That's also a part of why the rebellion is starting to form. Some of the people believe that the King must be the actual King with the mark. If a new ruler with the mark appears, then it might stop the rebellion from forming if Francis relinquishes his position. Well, the ruler has to be better than Francis and has to get along with Arthur... Bit of a hard thing to do."

"This stuff is so confusing," Alfred whined.

"Didn't you research this before coming here?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... No?" Alfred gave a sheepish smile. "I woke up too late. I was nearly late for the flight!"

"_Mein gott!_ Some hero you are!" Gilbert exclaimed, rolling his blood-red eyes. "Of course you wouldn't research it even when my younger bruder told you to."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Alfred exclaimed, indignantly.

"Nothing, just that's so not awesome." Gilbert sighed. "Oh, one last thing, you'll be sharing a room with the Queen." The silverette finished with a feral grin.

"What?!" Alfred's eyes widened and he shouted. "Why?!"

"To keep him safe of course!" Gilbert smacked Alfred on the back as some sort of comforting gesture. "Don't worry, Arthur won't bite. I think."

"But..." Alfred trailed off, his expression that of despair.

"Shouldn't the hero be able to keep the Queen safe?" Gilbert taunted.

"Yes! Of course!" Alfred exclaimed. "Yeah..."

Gilbert rolled his blood-red eyes and exclaimed, "Let's go back to the palace now before people start missing the Awesome me!"

"Yeah, okay..."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arthur trudged through the halls of the palace, a look of pure dread on his crystalline face. He really didn't need protection from anything. He could take care of himself. Damn everyone for thinking that he was weak.

_'Ugh, this is all his fault! Francis, when I get my hands on you...'_ Arthur bit his lip, feeling rage bubble up inside of him.

"How was outside, my Queen?" an energetic, feminine voice from behind Arthur asked.

Arthur turned around, coming face to face with Michelle, one of the maids. She looked a bit more disheveled than usual, her hair was hastily tied with red ribbons into two low ponytails, her maid uniform was slightly rumpled, her tanned face was a bit flushed, and she was blinking a bit too often. In other words, she looked like she had just engaged in sexual activity. Inwardly, Arthur sighed and shook it off as her being clumsy, as usual, and nothing else. "It was fine..."

"Okay, good!" Michelle gave a smile. "It's always nice to have some fresh air."

Arthur gave a faint nod before he pursed his lips and asked, "Do you happen to know where Francis is right now?"

"Oh, the king?" Michelle asked, staring up at Arthur with big hazel eyes.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "I wasn't aware that there was another Francis."

"Oh there isn't! I was just making sure. My bad!" Michelle gave a sheepish smile as she started to play with the red ribbons in her hair.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

"Huh...? Oh yeah, the King is in his room right now," Michelle replied, combing at the tangle in her dark hair.

"Thanks." Arthur gave a nod before stalking off to have a word with his husband.

"Bye, my Queen!" Michelle gave an enthusiastic wave before skipping off to do her errands.

Arthur gave a sigh as he headed upstairs. Michelle was just way too enthusiastic about everything and anything. He supposed that it was a good thing to have a maid who enjoys her job, but she just rubbed off on him the wrong way when he first met her. Michelle was the only servant that Francis had brought over from the Kingdom of Diamonds when Francis first moved in with Arthur. She was always there, being her 'helpful' self. Arthur knew that he was a bit cruel to think of her so badly when she was a good person, but she always seemed to be really close with Francis and that didn't sit well with Arthur. Plus, she looked a bit disheveled when she had talked to him. Was it possible that she and Francis had sex...?

Arthur shook off those thoughts and made his way through the hallway to Francis' room. He knew that Francis was a playboy, but he never really witnessed it himself. Arthur also understood that his feelings for Francis may have made his perspective on the Frenchmen a bit biased, but Francis loved him back, right? Considering all those nights they've spent together, making love and even just cuddling, Arthur was sure that Francis loved him. That just had to be true.

It's been five years since Arthur's and Francis' marriage. Five whole years of living together, but somehow, Arthur still didn't completely trust Francis. The first few years of their marriage had been great, even though they did have petty arguments from time to time, but they still loved each other. But during their fourth year of marriage, everything changed.

Arthur knew that he still loved Francis, a whole bunch, but did Francis really love him back? He and Francis were always fighting nowadays, to the point that they don't even share rooms anymore. They haven't spent the night together in over a year, even though Francis was always trying to get Arthur to stay with him. Arthur was never one for the sex, he enjoyed the relationship that they held together even more. It had really hurt when Francis had refused to eat the cake that Arthur had spent the time to make, however burnt it was.

Arthur felt his heart thump painfully in his chest as he got to Francis' room. He shook it off and told himself to stop being so paranoid. Francis wasn't going to be cheating on him. Never.

"Francis, you there?" Arthur asked, knocking on the door.

Arthur waited for moments for an answer, but there was none. He knocked on the door again and yet again, no answer. With a furrowing of his impressive eyebrows, Arthur grabbed the knob and tugged at it, realizing that it was unlocked. He entered the grand room, noting the sound of the shower spray. He also smelled a familiar stench, the stench of sweaty bodies rubbing against each other in a flurry of pleasure.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and stepped over to the rumpled bed, noting the fresh, wet stains on the red velvet.

_'Francis... He really...'_ Arthur's eyes widened with shock as he stumbled back and covered his nose up._ 'He and Michelle...?'_

"Oh, _mon amour._ I didn't see you there," Francis said, stepping into the room, clad in only a white towel that covered his modesty. His hair was dripping wet and his face had a sexy, sleepy look to it.

Arthur stepped back as Francis stepped towards him.

"Something wrong?" Francis asked, feeling his heart start to beat rapidly in his chest. Did Arthur realize it? He must have, given the look on his face.

Arthur shook his head and said, "No, nothing's wrong."_ 'Except for the fact that you just cheated on me!' _

"Arthur," Francis stepped closer to the shaking, blonde Englishman. "I'm sorry..."

Arthur's eyes widened as he felt a strong hand hold onto him, and for soft lips to come crashing down on his own. Subconciously, Arthur opened his mouth, allowing entrance of the Frenchman's wandering tongue, before he had realized what he had just done.

Arthur freaked out and broke out of Francis' grasp with a look of pure betrayal. Without a second glance nor a word, Arthur broke into a run out of the stuffy room. He felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest and his eyes start to prick. So, it was true... Of course, it would. How could he have not realized it? Just how? Francis didn't love him...

**-End of Chapter 2-**


End file.
